Sötét Éjszakák
by skoda892
Summary: Multi dimenziós árnyvadász világbéli kis történet, egy (spoiler) light shounen-ai szerelmespárral. Fordulatos, árulás és hazugság, fokozatos felépítés. A karakterek és személyiségeik saját kreálmányaim, bármilyen nemű hasonlóság az élettel csak a véletlen műve. A karaktereim nem használhatók fel engedélyem nélkül másik könyvben, rajzban és egyéb anyagokban..
1. Az Adamantin Citadella

_2116, Adamantin Citadella_

Castelle inkvizítor asszonynak mostanában nem akadt sok dolga, ezért inkább a papírmunkával töltötte az ideje nagy részét. Régóta nem látta már a Végzet Kardját, nem vallatott senkit. A kardot azóta a Néma Testvérekhez vitette. A csuklyás, összevarrott szájú idős árnyvadászok néha még az Inkvizítor asszonyt is megrémisztették. Örült neki, hogy a Vasnővérek Citadellájában adhatta a kardot Mirandának, aki a papnők fő fegyvertárasa volt. Vigyázott a már elkészült szeráfpengékre, irónokra, amikkel a rúnákat rajzolták, és felügyelte a még fel nem használt adamantint. Miután Miranda ellenőrizte az árnyvadászok egyik legfontosabb ereklyéjét, a Citadellába hívatta Eobard Kahnt, az egyik legjobb boszorkánymestert, akit a Klávé ismert. Csak úgy juttathatták el biztonságosan a Végzet Kardját a Néma Testvérekhez, ha közben egy boszorkánymester végig rajta tartja az álcáját. Eobard sosem kért semmit a szolgálataiért, mindvégig lojális volt a Klávéhoz és az árnyvadászokhoz. Pár évtizede megállt az öregedésben, ahogy az várható volt. 22 évesnek nézett ki, de senkinek sem mondta el valójában mennyi idős. Cassidy, a tanács boszorkánymester képviselője fogadta örökbe még kisgyerekként. Ahogyan örökbefogadott fia, ő is mindig titkolózott a koráról. Boszorkánymester szokás volt ez, nem lehetett tudni, mennyi idős a harmincasnak kinéző, szatén fekete hajú nő.

\- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Eobard! – A Néma Testvérekkel ellentétben a Vasnővérek nem fogadtak némaságot.

\- Szép napunk van, Miranda nővér. Miben lehetek a segítségére?

\- Hát Isaac konzul és Castelle Inkvizítor asszony nem üzent önnek?

\- Sebaj, - válaszolta a fekete hajú, szürkéskék szemű boszorkánymester. - Miután már átalakították a védvonalakat, és nem csak árnyvadász nők jöhetnek ide, az ilyesmi sem jelenthet gondot. Túl sok vért folyt már, századokon át, mire az árnyvadászok elfogadták, hogy nem csak ők tudnak a fegyverekkel bánni és jól helytállni a csatákban.

\- Felettébb nagy előrelépés ez. – kezdte a vasnővér. A Végzet Kardjáról lenne szó! Castelle Inkvizítor asszony – a nő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindig neve után mondják a titulusát – elhozta hozzánk egy boszorkánymester csoport segítségével, de ők most visszatértek a Spirális Labirintusba. Ott van rájuk szükség.

-Á… értem, értem – fűzte hozzá nem törődően Eobard.

\- Bizonyára tudja, hogy gyorsan terjednek a pletykák. Tudom, hogy nem sűrűn jár a boszorkánymesterekhez és Cassidy asszonyt sem zaklatnám ezzel. Fontos, hogy most minden figyelmét a tanácsnak szentelje.

\- Értem … Igen, anyámnak most ott a helye. – Eobard Kahn tisztában volt vele, hogy csak örökbefogadott fiú volt, hiszen nem is lehetne más. A boszorkánymestereknek nem lehetett gyerekük. A történelemben igaz volt már rá példa, hogy különleges hibridek gyereket szültek.

Eobard nem rajongott érte, ha eszébe juttatták ezt. Most hála az égnek nem így történt. Sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy mereng rajta, milyen lehetett az igazi anyja. Előszeretettel nevezte azonban „Anyu"-nak a boszorkánymesternőt. Cassidy Hopkins mindent megtanított neki, amit csak lehetett. Varázsigéket, jót és rosszat egyaránt, nem tudván mire is lehet szükség a jövőben.

A vasnővér percek óta beszélt, de Eobard teljesen máshol járt.

\- Eredetileg Őt is Kahnnak hívták, nemde bár? – kíváncsiskodott a vasnővér.

A nyakában hatalmas kristály formájúra csiszolt Adamantin lógott.

\- Megváltoztatta a nevét évekkel ezelőtt Hopkinsra. Nem akarta, hogy úgy szólítsák, ahogy az igazi családját, annak idején. Tudja, elhagyták őt, ahogy megtudták micsoda. Nagyon zokogott, mikor elmesélte a történetet... Én nem akartam követni. Tetszik ez a rövidke név, legalább ezt meg tudják jegyezni.

Eobard a tanácsülésekre gondolt, amiken a sok hosszú, kéttagú árnyvadász név kikészítette.

\- El kell vinnie a Kardot a Testvérekhez, Eobard.

\- Nővér! Félnek, hogy valaki megtámadja a Citadellát, mint a kétezres esztendő elején? Ha már önök is veszélyben lennének, akkor teljesen mindegy, hogy hová vinném a kardot. – állapította meg a boszorkánymester.

\- Ne hívjanak Mirandának, ha az még egyszer meg…- Félbehagyta mondandóját, mikor észrevette, hogy valaki mögötte áll.

– Megtörténik…? – fejezte be az új jövevény. – Lucien vagyok!

Eobard szó nélkül állt ott, zsebre tett kézzel. Nehéz, sötétkék pulóverét mozgatta a szél.

\- Ó, Brightlight úrfi. Már vártam az érkezését. Bizonyára tudja, hogy nem ok nélkül hívattam.

Lucien bólintott, de rá sem nézett a vasnővérre. Csak a zafírkék szemű boszorkánymestert bámulta. Végigmérte tetőtől talpig, aztán a szemébe nézett. Közben fél vállról azt válaszolta Mirandának, hogy édesanyja már beavatta mindenbe.

\- Hát, igen, egy árnyvadász nélkül semmire sem mennék. Csak Lucien mehet be a Testvérekhez. Ha én lépek be oda, meghalok. – válaszolta Eobard. Régóta nem léphetett oda be senki az árnyvadászokon kívül. Zárlatot rendeltek el, mióta megsokszorozódnak a démontámadások. Igazából az orvosláshoz és a fogva tartáshoz sem volt szükség kívülállókra…. – Jobb lesz, ha most indulunk. Nem biztonságos éjszaka a Csontváros körül.

\- Általában senki nem megy nélkülem semmire – vetette oda beképzeltségétől túlfűtötten, Mirandát nézve, de máris visszakapta a szemét Eobardra. A boszorkánymester azonnal rájött, mekkorát hibázott a mondattal. Többször is látta a tanácsüléseken a minden lében kanál fiút, de elfelejtette, hogy milyen stílusa is van valójában… Ha még dicséreteket is kap, akkor végleg elszáll vele a ló.

Miranda forgatta a szemeit.

\- Hozom az Ereklyét. – a fehér köpenyes papnő már ott sem volt, mire végigmondta a mondatot. Hangtalanul suhant be a kapun, előtte még csillant egyet a nyakában az Adamantin.

\- Cassidy kedves asszony. Megérdemli a helyét a képviselők között. – kezdte Lucien, de fogalma nem volt arról, hogy mégis milyen témát kéne bedobnia, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezhessen. – Te pedig Eobard vagy, ugye? - Úgy tett, mint aki nem tudná.

Eobardnak végigfutott a hátán a hideg, ahogy az árnyvadász kimondta a nevét.

\- Igen, Eobard Kahn vagyok. Anyám kiérdemelte, hogy ott lehet. – Eobard besöpörte a szemébe éj fekete haját. Észrevette, hogy bámulja a fiú. Nem tulajdonított neki semmi jelentőséget.

Amikor Miranda visszatért a Karddal, Lucien átadta Eobardnak, hogy a megbeszéltek szerint járjon el vele. A Néma Városban síri csend uralkodott. A testvérek most is csak gondolataikkal kommunikáltak.

 _Biztonságban elhoztátok a Végzet Kardját. Tovább maradni nincs okotok, távozzatok._ – hallották az egyik Néma Testvér hangját a fejükben. Fél perc múlva már nem volt sehol.

\- Legalább megköszönhette volna, ha már idehoztuk. – az általában visszafogott Eobard hangjában enyhe dühöt lehetett felfedezni.

Halkan morgott tovább a haja mögött.

Lucien nem számított rá, hogy a boszorkánymestertől ilyen mondatot hallhat (előtte kapásból elkönyvelte papucsnak).

\- Épp ezt akartam mondani – lassan elmosolyodott. – Pontosan ezt.

\- Ha most rögtön indulunk, még odaérhetünk a tanácsülés előtt. Cassidy nagyon szeretné, hogy időben ott legyek. – Eobard egyre dühösebben beszélt. Lucien enyhe flegmaságot is felfedezett hangjában.

\- És _Te_ mit szeretnél? – a boszorkánymester nem felelt semmit. Kifúja a rég visszatartott levegőt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy rendelkezik ilyennel…

Lucien észrevette. Karon ragadta, és magával vonszolta az úti céljukkal ellentétes irányba az ellenkező sötét fekete hajú Eobardot.

\- Mondd, hogy nem akarsz jönni! Mondd, hogy oda akarsz menni, unatkozni, és elengedlek.

Egy pillanatig csak álltak ott. Eleresztette a karját, majd válaszra várva széttárta a kezeit. - Na?

Eobardnak próbált komoly lenni, de egy idő után mosolyra görbült a szája, és nem kellett többé vonszolni.


	2. A Tanácsülés

Chapter 2

2116, London

Isaac Coldheart már két órája mondta a magáét a tanács előtt. A konzul Londonban hívatta össze a legfontosabb árnyvadászokat, és a szövetség néhány megmaradt alvilági tagját. Amilyen nagyon gyorsan került a Klávé élére, olyan jól tudott beszélni. Még szinte alig számított felnőtt árnyvadásznak a maga huszonegy évével. Azonban egy pillanat alatt megkomolyodott, mikor két héttel ezelőtt megölték az apját. A londoni intézetet szerette volna vezetni, de mivel senki sem vállalta a nagyobb feladatot, összeszedte magát. Nem akarta cserbenhagyni édesanyját, Cornéliát, az apja emlékét, és az öccsét sem. Mattel szinte mindig barátok voltak, kivéve, ha nő ügyekről volt szó. A húsz éves Matt is ugyanúgy felkeltette az összes Idrisben tanuló lány figyelmét, mint Isaac. Folyamatosan ugyanazt a lányt szúrták ki maguknak, és végül inkább egyikük sem tett lépéseket a későbbi bonyodalmak elkerülése érdekében.

Matt és Lucien rengeteget ugratták a fiatal és a kevésbé fiatal hölgyeket egyaránt, mikor az intézeteket járták. Majdnem egy idősek voltak, egy napon születtek, mindent együtt csináltak. Elképzelhetetlen lett volna, hogy mást válasszon bármelyikük is a Parabataijául.

\- Túl sok ember tűnt el mostanában az utcáról. – folytatta Isaac.

Az első sorok egyikében halk nyüzsgés támadt. Itt foglaltak helyet az intézet vezetők és közvetlen leszármazottaik. Matthew mögött fiatal lányok zúgolódtak.

\- Hol van Lucien? Már vissza kellett volna érnie a Néma Testvérektől. – mormogta magában Matt, kezével a mellette lévő széken zongorázott türelmetlenül.

Mivel vámpírok nem voltak sehol, könnyű dolga volt a farkasoknak. Nem kellett rettegniük attól, hogy kit mészárolnak le megint Susanne emberei.

\- Erős a gyanúnk, hogy a vámpírok újra mondénokat gyilkolnak. – mondta Patrick. A vénségesnek is nevezhető vérfarkas már régóta volt képviselő a tanácsban. Alig várta, hogy Coldheart elhallgasson végre. Úgy sejtette, órákat tudna még beszélni a démon tevékenységekről és a sorra eltűnő árnyvadászokról.

\- Susanne már régóta ezt csinálja. – válaszolta türelmetlenül Cassidy.

Egy fiatal árnyvadász bekiabált a boszorkánymester nőnek, de nem lehetett érteni mit is mondott. Hamar visszaült a helyére, valószínűleg meggondolta magát, és nem akart magának bajt. A tanács nem tűrte, ha ily módon félbeszakítják a beszélőket.

\- Mindennek megvan a módja és az ideje is, kedves árnyvadász társaim….- a konzul mély lélegzetet vett, várt fél percet, majd folytatta. - Mióta a tündérek nem ütik bele az orrukat az árnyvadászok dolgaiba, nyugodtabbak voltunk. Most már nem engedhetjük meg magunkat ezt a luxust. A boszorkánymesterekkel és vérfarkasokkal együtt még mindig sokan vagyunk a helyzethez képest, de mióta a vámpírok elhagyták a szövetséget egyre csak romlik a helyzet. Susanne vezetése óta mintha nem lennének önmaguk. Megvesztek..

Hatalmas csattanást hallottak. A tanácsterem ajtaja volt az, és Eobard tántorgott be rajta.

\- Elvráájátok, hogy mindent megtegyek mindig min.. dennnnt. Mekktegyek.

Lucien pár másodperccel lemaradva követte. Kirántott egy üveget Eobard kezéből, és a kapun kívülre dobta.

\- Meg mondtam kedvesem, hogy ide nem lehet italt behozni. – A fiatal árnyvadászfiú bármennyit meg tudott inni, nem ártott meg neki. Eobard úgy sejtette, valami rúna lehetett a dologban. Rossz ötlet volt vele versenybe szállni.

Ahogy az árnyvadászok meglátták Lucient, újra visszatértek a beszélgetéseikhez. Megszokott látvány volt kicsapongó stílusa, bár általában a termen kívül hagyta az efféle viselkedést. Valószínűleg ezért végezte az üveg Bourbon is az ajtóval szemközti falon. Lucien belekapaszkodott a szédelgő boszorkánymesterbe, és egy részeges puszit nyomott a hajába, majd összeborzolta. Igazság szerint nem volt már mit borzolni rajta…

Cassidy asszony elhagyta az emelvényt, ahol az alvilági képviselők ültek, és odarohant fiához.

\- Vigyáztam rá, asszonyom. – Lucien átadta a becsípett Eobardot pótanyjának, aki átkarolta fiát. A nő megvetően pillantott Lucienre.

\- Mindííííg úgy ggondolják hogy segítek, és sose köszönik meg.. kihasználnak! – mondta Eobard sok más kíséretében, de senki sem figyelt már rá. - Miért nekem kell mindig mindmegtenni nekik...

\- Gondolja arra, hogy megfizetik, és vehetünk belőle Bourbont. – vetette oda Lucien Eobard felé, akivel az anyja már az első padsorok felé tartott. Lucien nem tudta, hogy a boszorkánymester nem kér semmit a munkájáért.

\- Hányan fognak ma még úgy rángatni, ahogy kedvük tartja? – Eobard lerázta magáról az anyját, és összeszedte magát. Leült a padba.

\- Erről még elbeszélgetünk… - közölte a mögötte büszkén sétáló Luciennel Cassidy. Visszasétált a helyére az emelvénynél.

Elég szegényes látványt nyújtott a vérfarkas képviselő melletti két üres hely. Már székeket sem vittek oda. Matt megkönnyebbült amikor parabataija végre leült mellé. Megkérdezte tőle, elment-e az a maradék esze is, hogy pont egy tanácstag fiát itatja le.

\- Ivott Ő magától is.

Lucien szája mosolyra görbült, Matthew a fejét fogta idegességében. Végül Ő is mosolygott, majd legyintett egyet.

\- Nem változol soha, igaz?

\- Változok én, csak nem mindig abba az irányba, amelyikbe szerintetek kéne. Különben meg nem látod, milyen kis cuki? – súgta oda Parabataija fülébe. Mikor elhúzódott, jó pár szál sötét haját magával vitte.

-Nem tudom, hogy nem vettem észre idáig...

Mindketten hangosan felröhögtek, majd figyelni kezdték az emelvényt.

Matt bátyja ismét rengeteget beszélt a terem végében. Még mindig a vámpírtámadásokról volt szó.

\- Ki kellene vizsgálnunk az ügyet. – mormogta magában Patrick. - Szerintem…..

Egy szőke árnyvadász lány rohant be a terembe félbeszakítva Patrickot. Lélekszakadva szedte a lábait, még a szeráfpengéje is elejtette.. Meg sem állt a konzulig. Egy pillanatig levegő után kapkodott, majd kiegyenesedett, és bocsánatért esedezve beszélni kezdett Isaachez.

\- Megtámadták! Megtámadták!

\- Mit támadtak meg? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Isaac a lánytól.

A Claudia nevű lány könnyezve válaszolt, a teremben csend lett.

\- Budapestet! Éppen tűzlevelet írtam volna édesanyámnak, mert szerettem volna meglátogatni jövő héten, tudja, ott szolgál jelenleg….

Diana Brightlight vezette a budapesti intézetet az átszervezések óta.

\- Claudia! – szakította félbe Isaac. – Az édesanyád...

\- Igen igen! Budapestet megtámadták. Anyám levele éppen akkor futott be, mikor elküldtem volna az enyémet. Azt írta, hogy tegnap elesett Róma, két napja pedig Bukarest. Ők is az utolsó pillanatban tudták meg a dolgot. Épphogy üzenni tudtak nekik az intézetekből, de ekkorra már Pestet is megtámadták! – A kislány szédelgett a félelemtől, hogy az anyja veszélyben lehet.

Sok volt az árva és özvegy árnyvadász, de ez a munkájukkal járt. Kezdetektől fogva úgy nevelik a gyerekeiket, hogy számítsanak szüleik korai halálára. Amikor tényleges veszélyben voltak, rájöttek, hogy sehogy sem lehet felkészíteni a kisembereket erre.

-Kik? Mik támadták meg? – Cassidy odafutott a lányhoz.

\- Olyan démonok, akiknél mintha telefonok lennének. – válaszolta Claudia Brightlight. - Telefondémonok?

\- Miféle telefonok? Mégis minek egy démonnak telefon? – Már nagyon türelmetlen volt a tanács. Szinte egyszerre förmedtek rá a lányra.

\- Az egyik ottani árnyvadász írta ezt a levelében. Állítólag fénylő dolgok vannak náluk. Kékek. Mindenki meghalt, aki eddig a közelükbe ment. Nem sikerült egyet sem megölniük.

\- Nem csak a telefonok tudnak kéken világítani, ne asszociálj mindig a függőségeidre. Hogyhogy nem tudtunk erről idáig? Ez már a harmadik támadás a héten, és csak most derül ki, hogy egyáltalán démonok voltak. – Lucien lépett ki a második sorból. Odament nővéréhez, és átölelte.

\- Biztosíthatlak Lucien Brightlight, ritkán fordul elő, hogy a Klávé ne tudjon valamit. Ha tudták volna, szóltak volna a tanácsnak is.

\- Oda kell küldenünk mindenkit! – került elő Matt is.

Claudia szemében egy pillanatnyi ragyogás tűnt fel. Bátyja sejtette, hogy a lány felnéz az Ő Parabataijára, a legjobb barátjára, de nem gondolt bele semmit az egészbe. Hiába volt idősebb nála Clau, szemében éretlen volt még.

\- Ha mindenkit nem is, de kéne egy csapatot keríteni, akik elmennek megnézni, mi is a helyzet Budapesten. Szólok Castelle asszonynak, hogy kerítsen egy repülőt, de gyorsan – mondta Isaac, és közben visszaindult az emelvényre a tanács padja mellé. – Lucien! Szervezz össze egy tucat embert, de csak olyanokból, akik már bizonyították tudásukat. Az ülést ezennel berekesztem!

Az angyali erő rúnát formáló Adamantin berakás fémes hanggal csapódott be az asztalon lévő apró ébenfába.

Lucien sorra kopogtatott a hálótermek ajtaján, hogy összegyűjtse a szalonban a legmegbízhatóbb és tapasztaltabb árnyvadászokat.

Miután megkapták az eligazítást holnapra, mindenki nyugovóra tért. Claudia még vetett egy érdekes pillantást Matthewra, aztán Ő is elindult a vendégszobák szárnya felé. Lucien nem tudott elaludni. Hiányzott neki az anyja, tudni akarta, hogy biztonságban van - e. Tudni akarta az igazságot, és azt is, hogy miféle hülyeséget hordott össze a nővére a telefonos démonokról. Kiment a konyhára, ahol senkit nem talált. Nem volt meglepő, ahogy az sem, hogy főzött étel sem volt sehol. Nagy vacsorát tartottak ma, ahol minden elfogyott. Másnap reggeli után a legtöbb vendég visszaindult abba az intézetbe ahová tartozik, már ha áll még. Bizony szép számmal voltak itt Bukarestből és az olaszoktól is egyaránt. Nekik már nem volt hová hazamenniük, nem tudták, hogy életben van-e a családjuk vagy sem. Lucien megint Dianára gondolt. Az anyját még csak nemrég nevezték ki a budapesti intézet vezetőjének, de máris hiányzott neki. Nem utazott utána, ott maradt, ahol Matt. Így volt ez mindig is a parabataioknál. Nem hagynák el egymást akkor sem, ha utasítanák rá őket. Most pedig oda fognak menni, megmenteni az anyját. Vagyis reggel, gondolta újra át. De hát az mindjárt itt is van. Hajnali hat is volt, mire kicsemegézte magát a hidegkonyhából. Észre sem vette, hogy egy ideje már nem egyedül van.

\- Hahó! Jó reggelt! - Eobard az árnyvadász elé tolt egy bögre gőzölgő, fekete kávét. Rájött, hogy csak most figyelt fel rá Lucien.

\- Jó napot... mármint.. Szia! Bocsánat, köszönöm, nemfigyeltem-

\- Idd meg az a kávét gyorsan, nem szoktál te összevissza beszélni.

\- Csak előtted beszélek összevissza.

\- Nem tettem semmit a kávéba, ami miatt megzavarodhattál volna. - leült az asztalhoz Luciennel szembe. Kis asztal volt, négy székkel, a konyhásoknak fenntartva. - Fent voltál egész éjszaka igaz?

\- Nem is ismersz, honnan tudod?

\- Elég sok mindent kifecsegtél, hiába próbáltad magad józanul tartani a kanyargós rúnáiddal.

\- Hogyan is emlékeznél te arra, mikor szinte még ülni sem tudtál nélkülem a Fekete Rókában? - nevetett fel Lucien, bár még mindig nagyon álmos volt. Eobard társasága jókedvet csempészett a búskomorságába.

\- Legalább most már tudom, hol itattál le. Óó nagyságos fekete róóka...

\- Ez nem is én voltam, különben se kornyikálj ilyeneket hajnalban.

\- Nekem a te hangoddal rémlik. Mintha lett volna valami benne a káposztaevő légylábú pókdémonokról. Bár nem tudom, hogy olyanok léteznek-e...

A boszorkánymester tovább mesélte az emlékeit a délutáni kocsmázásukról. Lucien már éberen, csillogó szemmel figyelte. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy miről is beszél Eobard, már régen elvesztette a fonalat. Valami olyasmit mondhatott, hogy szerinte Ő találta ki a káposztaevő micsodákat. Nézte a kék szemét, amiben látszott, hogy a fiú csak kinézetre olyan fiatal, mint ő. Nézte a haját, ahogyan ide-oda száll, miközben az ő részegségéből csinál paródiát. Az ilyenekkel próbálkozókat általában körbeüldözte az épületben és megpróbálta eltalálni egy dobókéssel. Most azonban egyáltalán nem zavarta az ilyesmi.

\- És te miért keltél ilyen korán?

Lucien próbálta elhitetni ezzel a mondattal, hogy Ő márpedig végig figyelt.

\- Cassidy belém nevelte még gyerekkoromban, és néha még előkerül ez a rossz szokásom. Már lassan nem is tudom, milyen régen volt az.

\- Hogyhogy velem jöttél?

\- Rángattál!

\- Nem végig... -Lucien megpróbálta elrabolni Eobard kávéját.

\- Ne merészeld...

Kézfej-csapkodós gyerekes csetepatéjukban elmerülve kiborították a bögrét. Ebben a pillanatban Cassidy lépett be a szobába, két konyhással a társaságban. Az asszonyok dühös tekintettel méregették az asztalukat felforgató szabadkozó árnyvadászt és boszorkánymestert.

\- Szerintem én akkor most iszom még egy kávét. - szólt Lucien.

Cassidy lassan végigsétált a helyiségen, és megállt a nyitva hagyott ajtóban.

\- Szerintem nekem meg beszélnem kell vele. - Eobard szemében látszott, hogy nincs ínyére a dolog. Elindult az ajtó felé, intett egy rövidet Luciennek.

A nő már a folyosón belekezdett.

\- Szerintem elég világos voltam, amikor azt mondtam, hogy kerüld el a Brightlight gyereket.

Cassidy asszony csupa rikácsolásból álló számonkérésétől zengett az épület egész vendégszárnya. Szerencsére az intézet lakóinak többsége és az itt maradt vendégek is a fegyverraktárban voltak. Eobard megvárta, hogy befejezze a monológját.

\- Néha elfelejtem, hogy nem vagy már gyerek. Az én koromban már összemosódnak az évek.

\- Akkor bizonyára a felnevelésemmel töltött időre sem emlékszel... Nem huszonkét éves vagyok. Majdnem száz év is eltelt már mióta nem öregszem.

\- Tudom, és sajnálom. De megfogadtam, hogy mindig vigyázni fogok rád. Még soha nem viselkedtél így. Lassan el kell fogadnom, hogy nem vagyok a főnököd és már jó ideje, hogy felnőttél... - Mély lélegzetet vett. - Édes istenem, mintha tegnap lett volna, hogy hazahoztalak a sikátorból ahol otthagytak. Nem bírtam tétlenül nézni.

\- Ne félts, kérlek. Szeretném megismerni a világot. Új emberekkel megismerkedni, nem éjjel nappal a klávénak rohangálni. Nem kérek sokat, csak bízz bennem, ahogy mindig is tetted.

\- Visszafogom magam. Csak elkezdtél változni, és túl hirtelen történt mindez. Másoknak egy egész élet...

\- Szeretlek Anya. Nem kell attól félned, hogy elhagylak.

\- De Lucien...

\- Nekem nem lehetnek barátaim? Luciennel még csak tegnap futottam össze, és már féltékeny vagy rá?

\- És már csatlakoztál is az iszákos kimaradozásaiba... jó, nem kezdem el előröl...

\- Anya... nem tettem semmi törvénybe ütközőt...

Cassidy megölelte fogadott fiát.

\- Ugyanúgy szeretlek, akármit is teszel. Mindig az én kis Eobardom maradsz.


	3. Felderítő Repülés

Chapter 3

Két héttel ezelőtt, Brightlight Uradalom, Anglia

Isaac halála után Castelle Inkvizítor asszony megkérte Cornelia Coldheartot, hogy lépjen a volt férje helyébe, és legyen Ő az új konzul. Lucien anyja, Cornelia nem volt hajlandó átvenni halott férje helyét, ezért a fiatal Isaacnek kellett a posztra emelkednie. Diana Brightlightot zavarta, hogy nem rá gondoltak rá kapásból. Úgy hitte, ez Lucien kicsapongó viselkedésének köszönhető. Most is, mint mindig, legjobb barátnőjéhez fordult.

\- Nem akarok egy vacak intézetet vezetni, Cassidy. Főleg nem a világ túloldalán. Itt, Angliában van a családi birtokunk, nem értem, hogy Coldheart miért nem mondott le a javamra a Londoni intézetről. Őt kellett volna elpaterolniuk innen.

\- Te is tudod Diana drágám, hogy nem fogja elhagyni a fiacskáját, most, hogy konzul lett. Ha pedig otthagyta volna az intézetet, akkor Ő lenne most a konzul, és a fiának adta volna át Londont.

\- Nem hagyhatom nekik, hogy ennyi év szolgálat után kiszúrják ennyivel a szemem. Ezt nem engedhetem meg!

\- Talán tudok neked segíteni. Átvesszük az irányítást a Klávé felett.

A két nő, mint a fiatalok, kézen fogva elugrált a nappaliból az alagsorba.

Cassidy megidézett legalább egy tucat démont. Elmondta nekik, mit akarnak tenni. Diana többször is megjegyezte, hogy tönkre akarja tenni Lucient bosszúból. A démonok nem teljesen értették a dolgot. Egy árnyvadásznő, aki egy alvilágival akarja megszerezni magának az irányítást, miközben a saját fia ellen fordul? Ez még nekik is hihetetlen volt. És nagyszerű.

\- És miért is kellünk nektek mi? - kérdezte Alkhiniel. A többi démonnal ellentétben Ő elhagyta a pentagrammot, és a boszorkánymesternő felé indult.

Cassidy elévágta az egyik nehéz és vastag varázskönyvét. A könyv egy jegyzetekkel telefirkált oldalon nyílt ki, mikor a nő elhúzta felette a kezét. Egy ezüstszürke kis és lapos eszköz volt a jobb oldali lap alján.

\- Ettől sebezhetetlenek lesztek. Nincs más dolgotok, mint elpusztítani annyi árnyvadász létesítményt, ahányat csak tudtok.

\- Mi az ára? - Diana a démon hangját hallva sejtette, hogy Cassidy már nem először köt vele üzletet. Tudta, hogy mindennek meg van az ára, oda és visszafelé is, attól függetlenül, hogy ki a kezdeményező fél.

\- Budapesten szükségünk lesz egy kis segítségre még a hónapban. - szólt Cassidy.

\- Ennyi? - kérdezte Alkhiniel meglepetten. Már ha a démonok tudnak meglepettek lenni.

\- A Londoni intézethez ne nyúljatok, az az Én trófeám lesz. - lépett elő Diana. Rájött, hogy Cassidy jelenlétében nem bántaná a meglehetősen sok emberi tulajdonsággal rendelkező démon.

2116, London

A vendég árnyvadászok és a többiek megreggeliztek, és már a hordárokkal együtt pakolták a kisrepülő rakterébe a felszereléseket. Matthew és Claudia Isaac mellett álltak a repülő lépcsőjénél. Eobard, Lucien és Cassidy már fent ültek a gépen. Patrick és a tanácsülésen részvevő vérfarkasai már régen távoztak a helyszínről. Cornelia pár perccel később érkezett az új Essexi intézetből, ami egyelőre gyerekek menedékéül szolgált. Ő és Castelle Inkvizítor asszony fognak vigyázni az intézetre, amíg a tizennégy felfegyverzett árnyvadász, köztük a családja elhagyja az országot. Nem csak az országot, de a szigetet is.. belegondolnia is rossz volt. Rövid visszatérésre való buzdítást tartalmazó öleléseiben lehetett érezni az aggódást, búcsúzkodni mégsem állt le. Az árnyvadászok sosem búcsúztak el.

A felszállás gyors volt, Matt és Clau sokat repült már együtt. Az intézeteknek már régóta voltak repülőik. A tanács tagjai biztosabbnak látták a repülővel való utat mostanában.

Pár hete kezdődött. Sorra érkeztek a jelentések az országból, hogy nem kerültek elő a portálokba lépett árnyvadászok, és nem is érkeztek meg célállomásaikra. Csak ebből a térségből futottak be a levelek, a világ többi részén állítólag rendesen működnek a portálok. Még annyi idejük sem volt, hogy utánanézzenek a dolognak. Castelle Inkvizítor asszony Néma Testvérekért és boszorkánymesterekért küldött, de az utóbbiak a hét közepére tudták csak beígérni magukat. A hétfők mindig a teendőkről szóltak, de a tegnapi rendkívüli ülésezés sem lepett már meg senkit. Nem is kérdezték meg, miért vasárnap tartják. Tudták a választ.

Cassidyn messziről látszott, hogy neheztel Lucienre. Gyakran szúrós szemekkel méregette a fia mellett ülő már már fehér hajú árnyvadászt. A Coldheart testvérek nem értették a dolgot. Igazából Matt nem is foglalkozott az üggyel, mert Lucien vonzotta a dühös tekinteteket. Mostanában inkább Claudiára összpontosította a figyelmét, közben ügyelve arra, hogy parabataija ne vegye ezt észre. Ő maga sem tudta, minek is nézegeti titokban barátja nővérét, mikor együtt vezették a gépet. Nagyon ritkán találkoztak egymással, mivel Claudia Budapesten élt Diana Brightlighttal együtt. Csak nemrég érkezett látogatóba a testvéréhez.

\- Még jó, hogy nem is kérdeztem meg, meddig maradsz Claudia. Bár úgy látom, szívesen jöttél öhm Matthez…. biztosan maradnál még egy kicsit…

A pilótafülkével egyszerű volt beszélni, az utastérben elhelyezett képernyőkön ott volt a szőke lány és a válláig érő barna hajával szórakozó Matt képe.

\- Hozzád jöttem, Lucien. Matt a barátom. Ugyanúgy ismerem, mint te, és ugyanolyan régen.. _\- Ugyanolyan régen tetszik_.. gondolta magában a lány.

\- Ne veszekedjetek rajtam. Legalább mások előtt ne, így kicsit kínos.

\- Kikapcsoltam a képet, így jó?

\- Nem vicces Lucien…

Eobard és Cassidy Hopkins a közelgő démontámadások esélyeit latolgatták. Eközben a boszorkánymesternő próbálta rávenni a fiát a Spirális Labirintus gyakoribb látogatására.

\- Most, hogy már nem lesznek olyan gyakoriak a tanácsülések, visszajöhetnél velem a tudástárba. Várni fognak minket.

\- Én nem akarok a boszorkánymesterek könyvei között lebzselni hónapokon át.

\- Nem akarsz? - Cassidy meglepődött, hogy Eobard ellentmondott neki. - Azt fogják hinni, hogy antiszociális lettél.

\- Ó, megnyugtatnám kedves hölgyemet, nagyon nem az….

\- Te csak maradj ki ebből… mindenkire a bajt hozod.

\- Anya.. fejezd be légy szíves.

\- Én fejezzem be? Rendben. Hátramegyek az árnyvadászokhoz, megnézni, hogy érzik magukat. Ott talán vannak olyanok, akiknek szükségük is van rám.

\- Anya…

Cassidy becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Isaac végig ott volt a többiekkel, és meglepetten konstatálta a nő érkezését. Azt olvasta ki a tekintetéből, hogy odaát nem hallották a veszekedést.

Lucien a kávéborogatás óta most maradt először egyedül Eobarddal. Mindketten próbáltak erősen kifelé bámulni az ablakon, de ez nehézkesen ment, mivel egymás mellett ültek még mindig. Hiába próbálkozott tovább a boszorkánymester, nem volt már hézag az ablak között és közte. Nem tudott messzebb húzódni.

Lucien megragadta a karját. Erre Eobard rögtön odakapta a tekintetét.

\- Na ne, már megint? Ti nem tudtok szépen szólni az emberhez, csak rángatni meg parancsolgatni?

Lucien elengedte. Széttette a kezeit, és visszaült a helyére, a lehető legmesszebbre kúszva.

\- Sajnálom. Nem ez volt a célom.

\- Én sajnálom, nem értem mi van velem. Nem is rád vagyok mérges. Azt sem értem, miért veszekszem ennyit anyámmal mostanában.

\- Annak örülök, hogy rám nem haragszol. Sokat szidott miattam?

\- Nem miattad szidott. Azt már meg sem kérdezem, honnan tudod, hogy…

\- Látszik rajtad. Ahogy a tanácsnál is mondtad, te mindent megteszel, és ezt nem köszönik meg. Tudod miért? Mert elvárják tőled. És mivel eddig teljesítetted is amit akartak, most fel vannak háborodva. Egyszerűen nem tudják, mi változott meg.

\- Én. Egy évszázada létezem, mégis idáig hagytam, hogy gyerekként kezeljenek. Ennek vége.

Lucien meglepetten bámulta Eobard szürkéskék szemeit. Most nem a kedves és aranyos fiút látta maga előtt, hanem a szemében égő tűzet. Tudta, hogy a boszorkánymester erős, de ez most más volt. Egy olyan tűz, amit ha rosszra használnának, fel tudná égetni a világot.

\- Nekem nem számít, hogy mennyi ideje élsz. Én csak azt látom, aki most vagy.

\- Még én sem tudom, ki vagyok igazán.

Lucien most már nem adta fel. Újra elindult a keze Eobard felé, de a másik fiú most nem húzódott el. Egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, Eobard már saját magát is viszont látta Lucien még nálánál is kékebb szemeiben.

\- Akkor tudjuk meg együtt.

Eobard éppen elfordult volna, amikor Lucien nem habozott tovább. Magához húzta és megcsókolta. Azon kapta magát, hogy félig az ajtókilincset nézi, mint aki attól fél, hogy megszakítja valami őket. Nem akarta, hogy az megtörténjen. A kilincs nem mozdult, senki sem jött be. Az övék volt a pillanat.

Pár perccel később Luciennek eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is ismerik egymást, és elhúzódott. Eobard leplezhetetlenül meglepődött, lassan elvette jobb kezét Lucien nyakáról. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor is kulcsolta át. Ekkor először halk, majd régóta visszatartottnak ható, hangos nevetést lehetett hallani a gép hangszóróiból. A monitorokra pillantva meglátta nővére mosolyát.

\- Nem is tudtam rólatok, bátyó!

\- Nincs is mit tudni, Claudia. - Lucien nyugodt és mély hanggal válaszolt, tökéletesen játszotta a hideg és érzéketlen testvért, aminek az emberek megszokhatták. A lány tudta, hogy igazából nem ilyen a bátyja. Lucien is észrevette, mit is csinált valójában, hogy ok nélkül nem bújt volna el a saját hajában. Nem szokott ilyeneket csinálni. Megint Eobardot nézte, aki ismét az ablakon bámult kifelé. Ugyanúgy rejtőzött el a hajában Ő is, amikor a Vasnővéreknél találkoztak. Sejtette, hogy a fiú is éppen erre gondolt. Most nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra, leszámítva az inverz hajszínüket. Bár ha a Brightlight fiú nem festegette volna hetente összevissza a haját, nem különböztek volna ebben sem.

\- Ne aggódj, nem zavarok, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy megérkeztünk. Tudod már gyorsabbak a repülők, mint amikor a pasid fiatal volt.

\- Ez nem volt kedves tőled, Clau.

\- Nem mondta senki, hogy kedves vagyok.

\- Most visszakaptad. - mondta Matt. - Látod, a lányokkal nem szabad szórakozni, főleg akkor nem, ha éppen a nővéred az, akit szívatsz.

-Akkor engem sértegessen, ne Eobardot…

-Tyűha! - lepődött meg Matt. - Ez már komoly Clau, ne kóstolgasd.

\- Ne becézgesd a húgomat, mert….

\- Ne csináld ezt, Ne csináld azt…. jajjmár. Higgadj le, Lucien. A saját véred vagyok, szerinted nem tudtam rólad még ennyit sem? Matt pedig a parabataiod. Mindketten szeretünk téged, és melletted állunk mindenben.


	4. Megtámadva

_Chapter 4_

 _2116, Budapest._

Miközben megkezdték az ereszkedést a közepes szárnyfesztávolságú repülővel, még javában kuncogtak a dolgon. Azonban amikor meglátták a város állapotát az ablakokon át, rájöttek, hogy nagyobb a gond, mint hitték. Az autók romokban álltak szétdobálva, némelyiken harapásnyomok. Sok ház és kocsi porig égett már. Idáig a felhőtakarótól, most a fekete füsttől nem láttak semmit. Clau gyakorlott mozdulattal kapcsolta át a repülőgép turbináit függőleges helyzetbe. A Budapesti intézet állapotát látva arcán végiggördült egy könnycsepp. Leesésekor a súlyát érezte a csuklóján is. Matt érezte, hogy a lánynak nincsen ereje megtenni, ezért megragadta a lehetőséget az utasok tájékoztatására.

\- A támadást valószínűleg már órák óta megkezdték. Bár tudom, hogy mondanom sem kellene, mindenki azonnal legyen harcra kész.

\- Leszállás után azonnal megkeresem Anyát! - jelentette ki Clau, és a gép tolóerő szabályozó karát fokozatosan visszatolta.

Az intézet apró hátsó udvarában nem volt könnyű volt letenni a kisgépet, miközben lőttek rájuk. Az elektromos lövedékek leszakították a gép szárnyait. A turbinák szerencsére a géptesthez voltak jobban rögzítve, és a kettő, ami ott is maradt, elég volt ahhoz, hogy a lány egyenesben tudja tartani. Miután leértek, ők is felkapták a fegyvereiket a pilótafülkében. Az ajtaját nem tudták kinyitni elsőre. Mikor ezt Eobard észrevette, jobb karjával lendített egyet, és az ajtó máris szikrázva repült ki a helyéről. A fiú keze állandóan kékeslilás fényt árasztott magából, mióta Matt bejelentette, hogy a várost már valószínűleg régóta támadják. A többiek már kiugráltak a gépből, ugyanis a lépcsője kiengedéskor le is szakadt. A démonok között vámpírokat is láttak, és habozás nélkül előrántották a szeráfpengéket. Clau az íját kapta a kezébe, Matt pedig a kardjait húzta elő a háta mögül. Egy pillanat alatt már bele is vesztek a tömegbe. A démonok próbáltak az élre törni, és elnyomni a vámpírokat. Észrevehetően nem egymás legyilkolásával voltak elfoglalva, mint általában. Ezek segítették egymást, főleg, mikor észrevették, hogy az árnyvadászok sorra szedik szét a vámpírokat.

Egy még kislány vámpír vicsorogva Eobard elé ugrott. A boszorkánymester letette maga mellé a fénylő kezeit.

\- Menj innen! Fuss el! Még gyerek vagy.

Lucien észrevette, hogy Eobard habozik.

\- Öld meg! Különben majd Ő öl meg téged. - Mire a mondat végére ért, a lány már rátámadt, és a karját marcangolta. Eobard hozzávágott egy fénylő energiagömböt.

A kicsi vámpírlány nem volt többé.

\- Kösz, ez jókor jött.

\- Legközelebb nem várom meg, hogy hozzád érjenek. Gyerünk, tovább, vannak még egy páran…

Eobard féktelen haraggal indult bele a csatába. Szinte ismeretlen volt neki még ez az érzelem. Mindenfelé energiagömböket lőtt a tenyerével, miközben Lucien követte. Tetszett neki a dühös Eobard. Jobbról jött a következő vámpír, de még a közelben sem volt, amikor a boszorkánymester megfagyasztotta. Lucien a levegőbe ugorva vágta bele a kardját, és a vérszívó ezer csillogó szilánkra hullott szét.

Claudia éppen egy démont akart megölni. Hiába lőtt bele már tíz nyilat, semmi nem történt vele. Egyszerűen lepattantak róla a nyílhegyek. Matt megpróbálta a kardjával, de neki sem sikerült. A démon egyik nyakán ott lógott egy ezüstszürke, kékesen fénylő tárgy.

\- Mióta hordanak ezek nyakláncot?

\- Az nem nyaklánc Claudia. - Matt elindult a tömegbe.

A lány szó nélkül követte barátját. A következő másodpercben legalább hét másik démon állta az útjukat. Semmi nem volt a nyakukban, könnyedén lekaszabolták őket. Percek alatt nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az olyan démonokat, akiknél ott volt a fémes szerkezet, nem tudják megölni. Azok viszont előszeretettel gyilkolták az árnyvadászokat. Matt körbenézve tapasztalta, hogy nem valami fényes a helyzetük. Egyedül Isaac volt, aki még bírta a vámpírok tempóját. Úgy özönlöttek ide, mintha sosem fogynának el. A fiatal konzul nem bírta volna ki, ha otthon maradt Londonban, és a papírmunkával foglalkozik, miközben öccse démonokkal harcol. Itt volt önmaga, nem az irodájában, vagy a tanácsban az emelvényen. Gyorsan Matthez rohant. Ezután Claudiát és a két fiút bekerítették a démonok.

\- Rajtuk is van! Nem lehet megölni őket!

\- Nekem sikerült szétvágni egyet, miközben üldözött, elejtette a nyakláncot. - hadarta le Isaac.

\- Mondtam én, hogy nyaklánc…

\- Clau, nem veszekednénk kicsit később?

\- Szívesen veszekednék veled. - felelte Clau.

A vámpírok nem fogytak, és egyre több démon érkezett. Kézszerű nyúlványaikban sűrű nyálkával eláztatott, kék fénnyel pislákoló fémszerkezetek voltak.

Eobard és Lucien a csatatér ellenkező oldalán harcolt. A boszorkánymester most is azon törte a fejét, hogy Lucien miért mellette harcol. Tudta, hogy a parabataiok kiegészítik egymást a csatában, és ez így is volt rendjén. Lucien a távolba meredve érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Matt szorult helyzetbe került. Hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy vesztésre állnak. Eobard fél szemmel mintha Cassidyt látta volna elteleportálni innen. Bizonyára képzelődött, de ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy eszébe jusson valami. Anyja egyik régi könyvében olvasta, soha nem tulajdonított neki sok hasznot, de most eszébe jutott egy különleges portálvarázslat. Egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerül-e neki, de mivel legalább száz démon és vámpír tartott feléjük, és a többi árnyvadász nem tudott a segítségükre sietni…

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Lucien a körbe körbe hadonászó boszorkánymestert, miközben annak kezei körül színes, fénylő füst kavargott.

\- ...Aperire ostium ratio paralell….

Eobard egy pillanat alatt megnyitotta a portált.

\- Befelé! Azonnal! - utasította Lucient a belépésre. Szinte fel sem fogta, mit is csinál tulajdonképpen.

\- Gyere velem!

-Nem lehet! Nekem harcolnom kell, de téged meg tudlak menteni!

\- Nélküled nem megyek.

Eobard elkapta Lucient és megcsókolta. Fél kézzel lángokat dobott egy vámpírra, ami megpróbálta megközelíteni őket. Lucien hirtelen úgy megszédült a pillanattól, hogy Eobard bele tudta lökni a dimenziókapuba.

\- De mész!

A boszorkánymester csak reménykedhetett abban, hogy Lucien nem vész el a semmiben. A kapu lezárása után annyira legyengült, hogy összeesett. Azonnal elvesztette az eszméletét.

Claudia, Matt és Isaac a kerítésnek szorultak. A konzul szétvágta a rúnázott kerítést, szeráfpengéje szikrázva hasította ketté a fémdrótokat. Diana Brightlightot nem sikerült megtalálniuk. A démonok helyben megfordultak és elindultak a szétoszló portál felé. Nem foglalkoztak többet a maradék három életben maradt árnyvadásszal.


	5. Párhuzamos dimenzió

**_Chapter 5_**

 _2116, Budapest, D1_

Esős éjszaka volt. A nap már órák óta elhagyta a hegyek felett hosszasan húzódó csíkokat, ami a csütörtök délutáni légi forgalomból maradt vissza. Az út mentén, a rohadó, töredezett festésű tűzcsap mellett a pocsolyákban szivárványszínben játszott a hibás kocsikból kifolyt olaj. Szép hely volt a maga furcsa módján, távol, s mégis közel a városhoz. Ahogy a levelek Lydia arcába hulltak, körülnézett a szürkére fakult, nedves aszfaltról felemelve tekintetét. Rájött, hogy már egyetlen szálnyi sincs az otromba, tizenéves fákon. Egyedül az erős szél csapdosta fel őket a réges - régen magukra hagyott, parkoló autóroncsokról.

Harry még mindig nem tért magához, mióta Lydia meglehetősen szörnyű, de minden bizonnyal vér szerinti anyja elkergette őket a lakásból.

\- Hogy dobhatott ki? Nem értem. Hogy dobhat ki valakit onnan, ami nem is az Övé?

A fiatal házaspár albérletben lakott. Ráadásul nem is a sajátjukban. A Kohne családnál laktak, Lydia anyjánál. A lány három hónapja kezdte az érettségit, és könnyebb volt bejárnia a telepről. Tulajdonképpen nem is volt még más lehetősége, hiszen csak júliusban vették bérbe a hegyi kis telküket. A rajta lévő ház alig hogy állva maradt a tíz év fűtés nélkül töltött idő után, nemhogy még lakni lehetett volna benne.

Most pedig muszáj lesz, mert nem maradt hová menniük. A telepi szűk utcákon át nehéz volt eltévedni, öt perc alatt már a hegy lábánál voltak.

\- Katasztrófa az egész, de így legalább elkerültünk onnan végre. – válaszolta Lydia, aki éppen Ellát próbálta vigasztalni. – előbb- utóbb valaki kinyírt volna valakit. Sosem bírtam elviselni Estellet, nem akarom, hogy egy ilyen gonosz nő legyen az anyám.

A macska nemrég múlt el két éves, de még mindig félt az utcán, és a macska-szállító doboz sem volt a kedvence.

\- A kedves bátyáid sem valami kedvesek. Marc mindig azt hiszi, hogy övé a világ, és csak az a valóság, amit Ő mond. Ludwigh alkoholista… Vicktor pedig…

\- Ne kezdjük el, mert annyi jelzőt felsorolni sem tudok. – válaszolta férjének Lydia.

Valami nem volt rendben. Szinte vibrált a levegő.

Egyszerre hatalmas robajra lettek figyelmesek. Hirtelen minden annyira vakítóan fényes lett, hogy lehetetlen volt rájönni, mi történik.

\- Vigyázz! – kiáltotta Harry, de már elkésett vele. A fiatal Lydia gyors reflexei ellenére félreugrott, szokásos kapkodásának köszönhetően azonban egyenesen a járda szélétől alig fél méterre lévő eligazító táblára kenődött. . Kiugrott a fényességből. A macskát dobozostól elejtette, és úgy beütötte a fejét, hogy először nem is tudta, higgyen e a szemének. Ella folyamatosan tépkedte körmeivel a sárga szállító dobozát, és hangosan nyávogott. Szúrós szemmel nézett fel a fényben lassacskán megjelenő kékes, majd egyre sötétedő foltra, ahogy az fokozatosan egy ember formáját öltötte.

Harry még mindig a táblánál feltápászkodni próbáló Lydia testi épségét vizsgálta, amikor az végre összekaparta magát. A szürkéskék füstfelhő lassacskán eloszlott. A morajlás abbamaradt, helyét fülsiketítő sípolás vette át.

Egy fekete ruhás, huszonéves fiatalember állt ott. Ruhája tocsogott a vértől. Félig lehúzott cipzáras bőrkabátja alatt sötétszürke pólója egy merő izzadtság volt. Szürkésfehér, összekuszálódott haja egy pillanat alatt átázott. Jobb kezében hófehéren világító, hosszú pengéjű kard állt készenlétben. Mintha egy csatából termett volna ott.

Az előttük álló fiú megrázta a fejét, mindenkit összevizezve ezzel. Körülnézett, majd nyugtázta, hogy senki sem akarja éppen megölni. Elővett valamit az egyik zsebéből. Egy fényes, tízen egynéhány centis vékonyka tárgy volt. Az eső sisteregve hullott rá, pár pillanattal később pedig el is állt. A fiú lerázta magáról a kabátot, ami aztán Lydia mellett landolt. Harry egyik kezével felesége karját fogta, másikkal pedig Ella hordozóját. Olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy barna hajuk már- már egybeolvadt. Ember nem volt már ilyenkor az utcán. A kanyarban még lehetett látni az utolsó éjszakai buszt, amint garázsába tartott.

\- Lucien vagyok. – Az idegen felkarján vér bugyogott elő egy széles vágásból. - Miért vagytok annyira meglepve, gerléim? Talán nem szoktak árnyvadászok teremni előttetek holmi füstölgő kék ködökből? – kuncogást hallatott.

Félresöpörte haját az arcából. Azonnal észrevette, hogy látja őt a két ember, eszébe sem jutott megkérdezni, hogyan is történhet ez.

A párba belefagyott a szó. Lehet, hogy nem is Lucien, hanem a csuromvizes ruhájuk okozta ezt. Lucien Lydia szemébe nézett, miközben a vállára illesztette a fényes, ujjnyi vastag pálcikát. Fekete vonalakat vésett a bőrébe, és fokozatosan felegyenesedett.

\- Áh, így már sokkal jobb. Ha egy éles karddal megvág egy elhagyatott, fojtsd bele a legközelebbi pocsolyába, én mindig azt mondtam. Azt ne kérdezzétek, hogy kerülhetett hozzá a …

\- Ki maga? És mit keres itt? – kérdezte meg félbeszakítva az idegent Harry.

\- Süket vagy? Mondtam már, hogy Luciennek hívnak. Ti vagytok azok a neveletlenek, akik be sem mutatkoznak… Ezt a rémes pesti népséget…

\- Lydia vagyok. Mi az az árnyvadász, és hogyhogy sikerült létrehoznia egy portált csak úgy, a semmiből?

\- Végre egy értelmes kérdés. – tette el az irónját a fiú. - Vagyis mégsem. Én magam vagyok az árnyvadász. Viszont nem tudom, hogy láthattok engem, ha nem tudjátok mi vagyok. Nincsenek rajtatok jelek, és nem éppen tűntök alviláginak… azt meg végképp nem vágom, honnan ismered a portált.

\- Minden sorozat tele van ilyesmivel. Vagy tévét nem vadásztatok magatoknak, csak árnyakat a szemetek alá? - vágott vissza Lydia, de Lucien már nem is a párra figyelt.

Az út baloldalán levő épületet nézte.

Öt éve még csak egy telek volt, ahová az utcára dobott állatokon kívül nem nagyon járt senki. Nem csoda, hiszen mellette, a kacsás tótól kicsivel visszább állt a régi villamos művek. A tekercsek búgó, elektromos hangja már régóta távol tartotta a sétálni vágyókat. A kerületi korszerűsítésekkel együtt egy templomot is építettek az áram-ellátó helyére. A támogató alapítvány megszűnt, és így az építkezés nem fejeződött be teljesen. Végül pár testvér lezárta a templomot a nyilvánosság elől. Egy idő után az emberek nem háborgatták tovább a helyet.

\- Tudunk az idegenek létezéséről – térítette észhez a zavartan álló árnyvadászt Harry.

\- Nem vagyok idegen, árnyvadász vagyok. Hát mindent ezerszer kell elmondanom? – csendben maradt egy ideig, majd Ellát kezdte méregetni, aki elaludt, miután az eső elállt. - Valami baj van az intézettel. Ti ketten. Ha engem láttok, látnotok kell az óriási kastélyt is, ami templomnak van álcázva.

\- Milyen kastélyt? Itt semmi sem volt pár évvel ezelőtt, most is csak ez a templom áll itt. Isten tudja, mióta nem jött ki onnan már senki.

\- És mit keres nálatok a macskám?...JUM!

\- Ella az én macskám.

Mire Lydia befejezte a mondatot, Lucien összeesett.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk csak így itt.. gyere, segíts!

Odaléptek Lucienhez, majd felsegítették. Lydia is cipelte félig, másik kezében pedig Ellát vitte. Hosszú sétának néztek elébe. Az emelkedő nem kedvezett nekik. Félúton még az eső is eleredt, aminek titkon örülni kezdtek. Így legalább ébren tudtak maradni, és Lucien bőr kabátjáról is leszedte a sarat.

A telek kapuját még mindig két fém drót tartotta a helyén zsanérok helyett, de azért lakat is volt rajta, hátha így nem szúrják ki rögtön a tolvajok. Nagy nehezen besántikáltak az utolsó métereken át a kis húsz négyzet-méteres omladozó kőházba. Éppen hogy nem ömlött a benne lévő dohos heverőre az eső. Mellette egy régi rozsdás vas állványon csöpögő edényke várta, hogy kiöntsék belőle a padlásról lefolyó vizet. Óvatosan lefektették Lucient az egyetlen elérhető helyre. Lydia leült a lábához.

\- Szerinted honnan jött?

\- Minden bizonnyal elmondja majd, ha felébred.

Mivel lámpájuk nem volt, kikapcsolták a merülő telefonjaik képernyőfényét, és talpukat a földön hagyva ledőltek a heverőre az idegen mellé.

Másnap kora reggel kávéillatra keltek. Büdös, ázott ruháiknak nyoma sem volt, helyettük Lucienéhez hasonló fekete kabát és nadrág volt mellettük a heverőn. Jobb híján felhúzták. Közben Ella egy közepesen koszos tányérról evett éppen valami nagy szemű macskaeledelt.

\- Jóreggelt! Rengeteg dolgunk van. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettetek. Hoztam kávét.

\- Jóreggelt… mivan?

\- Hol vannak a ruháink?

\- Ja, azok az ázott vackok... kint valahol a kertben. Miközben beszereztem az újakat, pucéran hagytalak titeket, hátha kedvetek támad felmelegíteni egymást...

Végeztetek, vagy elmenjek még egy kicsit? - Lucien feléjük nyújtotta a kávés papírpoharakat.

\- Remélem cukorral és tejjel isszátok, mert az utcabéli kisbolt már bezárt. A fater valami kocsmába mehet éppen…

Lydia elkapta a kávékat a kezéből, és az egyiket a férjének adta. - Magyarázattal tartozol, Lucien.. mittudoménhogyishívnak.

\- Brightlight.. egek.. - Lucien a fejére csapta a kezeit. -Eddig még nem találkoztam olyan emberrel, aki az én nevemet elfelejtette volna, na, mindegy. Bizonyára ez a dimenzió máshogy működik, mint -

Lydia sosem tudta megállni, hogy közbeszóljon.

\- Mint a tied?

\- Igen. A világomban épp egy csata zajlik az utcátok végén. Vagyis az utcám végén… francba a dimenziós hablatyolással.. Egy boszorkánymester idevarázsolt, és így kerültem ide. Az utcátok végén lévő romtemplom nálunk nem így néz ki, de ha nem jutok vissza sürgősen a saját világomba, akkor az is ilyen lesz.

\- Hát, nem tudom, miért mondom ezt el neked, kedves Lucien Brightlight, de minket éppen most vágott ki a feleségem anyja az utcára. Nekünk is van elég bajunk…

\- Harry! - lökte oldalba férjét Lydia, aki ettől majdnem félrenyelte a kávéját. - Hogyan tudnánk segíteni neked? Amint hallottad, és látod is, nincs túl fényes helyzet nálunk sem.

\- Kezdetnek megkereshetnénk engem… bár azt még mindig nem értem, hogyan is foghatjátok fel mindazt, ami itt történik.

\- Mondtam már, TV. Egyébként könnyű dolgod lesz, mert itt már meghaltál. Onnan voltál ismerős.

\- Na, ugye. Mondtam én, hogy engem nem könnyű elfelejteni. Dicső halálom volt? Csatában?

\- Az intézeted kinyírt téged.

\- Harry! - Lydia felemelte a hangját, és forgatta a szemeit. - A templom építése közben rád omlott egy félkész fal. Azóta sem láttuk a többi papot, nem igazán érdekel az ilyesmi.

\- Lucien Brightlight. Papként. Életem legjobb vicce lenne.

A fehérhajú fiú elindult az ajtó felé. Fél lépés sem volt neki átjutni a konyhán.

\- Hová mész?

\- A boszorkánymesteremért. Majd ő hazavisz.

\- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy lelépsz, és itt hagysz minket anélkül, hogy elmondanád mi ez az egész…

Lucien mögött már be is csukódott az ajtó. Megállt, és körülnézett az ott heverő rengeteg lom között. Nagy levegőt vett, megfordult és visszanyitotta az ajtót. Lydia tekintetében felcsillant a remény. Nem akart a büdös házban maradni. Rájött, hogy valamiért Lucien sem akarta otthagyni őket.

A telek kapu felesleges lakatolása közben Lydia újra megkérte Lucient, hogy mondjon el mindent. A fiú ezúttal bele is kezdett a történetébe. Elmondott minden lényegeset az árnyvadászokról, a világ démonoktól való megvédéséről. Alvilágiakról, azon belül a boszorkánymesterekről, vámpírokról, vérfarkasokról és tündérekről. Elmesélte még a Végzet Háborúját és a Sötét Háborút is. Egy évszázaddal ezelőtt történtek, és majdnem elpusztították az árnyvadászokat. És a legfontosabb: a félelmüket, hogy az egész megismétlődik.

Mire lehadarta a mondanivalóját, leértek az utca aljába. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az ott lévő épület nem az intézet lesz, mégis reménykedett benne, hogy véget ér a rémálom, és valami varázslattal hazakerülhet most azonnal. Először nem értette mi történt, de biztos volt benne, hogy annak a Nagyobb Démonnak köze volt a világa eltűnéséhez.

Alig ismerte Eobardot, de érezte, hogy majdnem ugyanaz az összhang van köztük a csatában, mint Mattel. Remegett a félelemtől, hogy esetleg örökre elveszítheti. Azóta nem tudta lerázni magáról a gondolatot, mióta a portál bezáródott mögötte.

Lydia, Harry és Lucien megtalálták Eobard nevét az ajtón. A fiú ugyanott lakott, mint a másik dimenzióban, csak nem teljesen stimmelt a neve. Itt Eobard Longswordként szerepelt.

Az árnyvadász így is folyamatosan nyomkodta a kaputelefont.

\- Az embered vagy nincs itthon, vagy már Ő is meghalt. - szólt Harry.

\- Ne merészeld! - Lucien azon kapta magát, hogy felvágta a barna hajú emberfiút az ajtóra. Ebben a pillanatban kinyitotta egy kék pulóveres, láthatóan frissen felkeltett fiatalember.

\- Hallottam, hogy csengettél. Hétszer is. Ilyen korán ne számíts arra, hogy azonnal kinyitják neked az ajtót, főleg, hogy egy teljesen idegen ember vagy. Vagyis vagytok. Kik is vagytok? Mindegy, azt hiszem legalább az egyikőtök árnyvadász. Gyertek be. Van kávé.

Miután az itteni Eobard becsukta az ajtót, egyenesen a kávéfőzőhöz ment. Mint mindig, ma reggel is magától lefőtt a fekete illatos folyadék, mikor emberi hangokat hallott az okos kávéfőző hangfelismerője.

\- Legközelebb inkább legyetek türelmesebbek. Nem vet rátok jó fényt, ha embereket vagdostok boszorkánymesterek ajtajára.

\- Félek, én lettem volna a következő. - felelte Lydia.

Eobard egy ideig némán méregette a lányt. Ismerősnek tűnt neki, de nem tudta hova tenni. A kezébe nyomta az egyik frissen kitöltött bögrét. Lydia azonnal felhajtotta a kávéját, ugyanúgy, mint amit Lucientől kapott a kisházban.

\- Lydia Bluestorm vagyok. Ő pedig a férjem, Harry Bluestorm.

\- Eobard Longsword vagyok. - Kezet fogott a Bluestormokkal, és Lucien felé fordult. - Miért jöttél, árnyvadász?

\- Segítségért. Odaát a barátod vagyok, Lucien Brightlight.

\- Örvendek Lucien. Nagyon nagy galiba lehet, ha Idrisből idáig jönnek az árnyvadászok. Várjunk, micsoda?

\- Nem Idrisből jöttünk.

Eobard az egyik szoba felé mutatott. Áthaladtak rajta, majd a nappaliban lévő bézs kanapéra telepedtek.

\- Hát akkor, időm, mint a tenger, ilyen korán sosem keltem még fel. Hallgatom.

\- Nagy bajban vannak az árnyvadászok, és te vagy az egyetlen boszorkánymester, akit ismerek, és segíteni tud. Leszámítva azt az apróságot, hogy nem is ismerlek. Sületlenségnek hangzana az, hogy egy másik dimenzióból küldtél át, hogy megments, egy tucat vámpír elöl?

\- Tulajdonképpen nem, de én nem vagyok teljes mértékben boszorkánymester. Még ha létezne is lehetőség vagy varázslat, vagy bármi arra, hogy visszajuss, akkor sem tudnék segíteni.

\- Hogyhogy nem vagy az teljesen? Akkor mi vagy? - kérdezte Lydia.

\- Hibrid. Ti emberek meg hogyan keveredtetek az árnyvadász dolgába? - Eobard kérdő tekintettel méregette őket. A lányon megakadt a szeme. - Te ismerősnek tűnsz valahonnan...

\- Az én Eobardom akkor küldött át ebbe a világba, amikor ez a kettő épp az intézet romjainál sétált. Velem akartak jönni.

Most először gondolt így Eobard Kahnra. Itt is volt egy belőle, egy Hibrid. (Akinek az anyja árnyvadász, és az apja démon.) Aki ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Ő, de nyoma sem volt a szemében annak a tűznek, amit Lucien a repülőn mellette ülő Eobardja szemében látott.

Ez nem Ő volt.

\- Értem. Itt sosem volt Intézet, csak egy hagyományos templom, de az sem sült el jól.

\- Tudom. Már Meghaltam ott.

\- Óu. Ez kellemetlen.

-Haza kell jutnom. Odaát éppen elpusztítják a világot a démonok. _És lehet, hogy téged már elvesztettelek._

\- Mit pusztítanak el a démonok?

Egy vörös hajú magas fiatal nő lépett be a szobába. - Nem tudtam, hogy vendégeket várunk Eobard. Azt meg főleg nem, hogy egy árnyvadászt is.

Egy pillanatra csend lett a szobában.

\- Susanne vagyok, Eobard édesanyja.

\- Szóval itt még van anyád. Ez az első pozitív hír itt.

\- Miért, odaát nincsen?

\- Miféle odaát, és miféle démonok? Valaki beavatna végre, hogy miért kellett kora hajnalban felkelnem arra, hogy itt lármáztok?

Eobard beavatta anyját, Susanne Longswordot abba, amit eddig megtudott. Lucien menet közben kiegészítette egy két dologgal, amit még egyikük sem tudott.

\- Szóval ott kidobtam a gyerekem és egy boszorkánymesternő fogadta örökbe?

\- Az ottani Eobard már elfelejtette az anyját. Nagyon fiatalon tette ezt vele, a nevét sem tudja.

\- Az én Eobardom még meg sem született, amikor rájöttem, hogy a férjemet megölte egy démon, és a helyébe lépett.. Aztán egyszerűen eltűnt. Ez volt a szórakozásuk akkoriban. Így gyártották maguknak a boszorkánymestereket. Miután a gyerekek megfogannak, visszamennek a démonbirodalmukba, megvárják, hogy felneveljék őket helyettük, és ezután felnőtt korukban többnyire elviszik a teremtményeiket. De általában nagyon egyszerű a dolguk, mert a szüleik kidobják a gyerekeket, miután rájönnek, hogy micsoda. Én sosem dobtam volna el a fiamat és a lányomat azért, mert boszorkánymesterek lettek, vagyis a jelen esetben hibridek. A démonnak fogalma sem lehetett arról, hogy én árnyvadász vagyok. Sosem mentem el Idrisbe, és nincsenek rajtam rúnák sem.

\- Maga is árnyvadász? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Mivel Eobard azt mondta, hibrid… na de milyen lányát? - vágott a szavába Lucien.

\- Volt egy húgom. Fél órával később született nálam. Nem tudom, hogy él e még egyáltalán.


End file.
